Talk:ElectricRaichu/Archive 2017
This is an archive of past discussions. Please do not edit the content of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on my current talk page. Re: keen redirect I've fixed it, although I can't get it to be lowercase. Happy New Year =). Amandelen (talk) 11:14, January 1, 2017 (UTC) The disambiguation page looks good. I think those redirects are quite handy, as it makes sure that when a user wants to make a page called "またね (Mata ne)" or "Mata ne", they will be notified that there already is a page with that name. The "< またね (Mata ne)" at the top of the page is also supposed to happen. It just means that there is another page on the wiki (in this case a redirect) with the same name except is does not have a dash behind it. I hope this answers your questions. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:25, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Change "Burusukeffuto" to "Bruschetta51"? Hi ! I'm sorry I've been unable to come here sooner, I've been very sick these past days. I think we should recreate the category and name it "Bruschetta51", but also add a redirect called "Burusuketta", to make it easier to find, what do you think about this ? Have a good day ! Rachinaf (talk) 09:00, February 10, 2017 (UTC) It's done here ! Thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 10:20, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:Shinitagari Hi! I'm sorry about the translation. The person previously wasn't on any list, so I figured it was okay to put the lyrics there and credit them. Sorry again. NayruBlue (talk) 12:23, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: After the Rain Hello, I've made the disambiguation page. Thank you for notifying me. Amandelen (talk) 13:58, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Translating Ich Habe Keine Angst Hey, all the translations for Ich Habe Keine Angst are done except for only four lines in Japanese. I was wondering if you could just translate them to finish up the song? Thanks! First off, thank you so much for taking the time to look at it! I don't speak Japanese nor do I understand it (I'm sorry) but in my opinion, I think that in the third line, since the song talks about running away from himself, it means "Where am I going?" and also I think that the fourth line is in fact broken Japanese for "I don't want to die yet" and I'm assuming it's broken Japanese since the producer has a German name and is presumably German and also the song doesn't mention suicide or suicide attempts anywhere. I'm going to go ahead and put your translation on there (thanks so super much again) and also!! good catch on "Middernacht" at the end of the next verse! I'll go ahead and fix that too. Once again, just thank you so much for helping me out with this!! I really appreciate it and hey, one more song on the wiki with a full translation! Every bit counts! NayruBlue (talk) 21:48, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: daniwell I see. Thank you for notifying me. I'll change the producer category to daniwell. Amandelen (talk) 09:10, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: YUMEI redirect I don't think it needs fixing; it looks good to me. Also, no need to apologize. You weren't bothering me. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 13:42, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Search bar Hello, I'm glad you're starting to feel better. My finals went fine up until now and I'm pretty sure that I'll pass. My last exam is this afternoon (it's 9 AM where I live) and it's a subject that I'm quite good at so I'm not really worried about it. I hope you get well soon! Amandelen (talk) 07:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Code for merging columns in a row. Hello, It's "| colspan="3"| TEXT HERE". Have a nice day, Amandelen (talk) 11:13, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Translation Services Hi ElectricRaichu! I've been saving up my allowance and chore money to pay for translation services for some songs on this wiki. I'm making sure that the services I use are ATA certified. When I get the translations, how should I credit them? And even though they'll be from a certified translation agency, will I still have to run them through you or Damesukekun? Thank you so much for your help! NayruBlue (talk) 23:33, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much! I just left a message on Damesukekun's page. I really appreciate it! <3 NayruBlue (talk) 20:50, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:Song Article Guidelines Thanks for correcting me. I'm sorry for any trouble that I may have caused. NayruBlue (talk) 13:59, August 17, 2017 (UTC) 雷帝ジャイアニズム Would you mind translating and romanizing the title? I couldn't do it. Thanks in advance! NayruBlue (talk) 21:26, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :Raitei is the Japanese equivalent for the alias "The Terrible" in "Ivan the Terrible", but because it has had other uses with different connotations, it is difficult to be sure. In Yugioh it seems to mean literally "Thunder Monarch". Gianism appears to be a Japanese word made-up from English roots used in Doraemon used as a joke to mean (I think) something like "Gouda's way of doing things" (Gouda was one of the characters). Without a lot of work, it would be difficult to be more precise. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:24, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes, thanks, I messed up with the romaji when i was editing out the accents ~Raine Ah geez, that is a complex title. Thanks! NayruBlue (talk) 15:43, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Romanizing Japanese language Hello, ElectricRaichu. I have a question: Can you also romanize Japanese language as well? 10:59, September 25, 2017 (UTC)10:59, September 25, 2017 (UTC)10:59, September 25, 2017 (UTC)10:59, September 25, 2017 (UTC)10:59, September 25, 2017 (UTC)10:59, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :By Romanize, I mean like this: 大好き --> daisuki. Yeah. That's what I meant. (I think Romanize may not be the term here. I may have used the wrong term.) : 13:48, September 25, 2017 (UTC)13:48, September 25, 2017 (UTC)13:48, September 25, 2017 (UTC)13:48, September 25, 2017 (UTC)13:48, September 25, 2017 (UTC)13:48, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Archiving old talk page content I'll try to write a step to step guide. If anything remains unclear feel free to message me again! #Make a new page called Talk:USER NAME/Archive 1 (so in your case Talk:ElectricRaichu/Archive 1). #Copy-paste this message on top of the new page: This is an archive of past discussions. Please do not edit the content of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on my current talk page. You can also write your own, but I prefer to just copy-paste it. #Cut and paste the content from your talk page that you want removed into the new page. #Put a link to the archive page on top of your talk page. I personally use this layout: Past conversations: 1. #Publish both pages That's about all there is to it. I hope this answers your question. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 18:08, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Continuation from yesterday's short conversation Yeah. Sort of. Like in case I created an article of a Japanese song here but I could not find any Romaji (especially a reliable one) transliteration, for the song, would it be okay if I asked for your help in this? 11:01, September 26, 2017 (UTC)11:01, September 26, 2017 (UTC)11:01, September 26, 2017 (UTC)11:01, September 26, 2017 (UTC)11:01, September 26, 2017 (UTC)11:01, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Step By Step Hello, The disambiguation page looks good. I didn't find any mistakes. I've also fixed the broken producer link by making a redirect with that name. I'm not really sure if something went wrong or if a redirect just hadn't been made yet, but at least it's fixed now. Have a nice day! Amandelen (talk) 11:04, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: 両想い (Ryouomoi) Hello, I checked the lyrics for 両想い (Ryouomoi). I found some small mistakes which I corrected. I'm also not entirely sure if "聞" in "言わせて！ （聞かせて！）" is the correct kanji, since the kanji used in that part of the video is hard to read for me. However, I can't find any kanji that would be pronounced as "き" in this context that looked closer to it so I'm assuming it's correct. Also, thank you for notifying me about the strange edit. I've undone it. Amandelen (talk) 12:51, October 23, 2017 (UTC) RE RE Translator XD That would be really cool!I have a translation on durmaturgy waitig for approval, other than that, any major translations are on my blog, so it would be great if I could get people's opinions on that, touh it up, then get those up, because they are translations people have been asking for. As for beikg better at Japanese, who knows? I was really impressed with your Japanese skills as well. Using Japanese culture and language, I would say いえ、それ程でもwww Re: Jack and the Candy Devil Hey ElectricRaichu, Thank you for your message! I'm glad that your internet is working again. I hope that everything worked out in the end for your new car as well. On to the page. I checked it. It looks good overall; I only corrected some small mistakes. A small note for "蝋燭火" (since it's the biggest change), I'm quite sure that a "ひ" sound was used instead of a "び" sound for the "火" kanji (I even compared it to other parts of the song where phonemes with b/h were used), so I changed "rōsokubi" to "rōsoku hi". Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:41, December 11, 2017 (UTC) I checked that part a few times just now. It really sounds like "hora" to me (plus I don't hear an n-sound and I would assume that the producer would use that if it was meant to say "come on"). Hope that helps. Amandelen (talk) 17:01, December 12, 2017 (UTC)